Talk:Gods
Does the Prayer feat block hexes cast on the player for switching gods? I distinctly remember somehow blocking a hex once, although I was messing around in Wizard mode at the time. RCName 13:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ---- Add Me *A list of gods. *What each god influences. *What each god accepts as a sacrifice. ---- Done V !bY7YWzRAGE 15:42, 5 July 2008 (UTC) * Very nice work. Kintak 16:04, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ---- OK, so, what god is Eyth of Infidel? Does that mean you're an atheist? PratzStrike 13:26, 22 July 2008 (UTC) * I always figured that Eyth was an analog to Satan, what with the whole stereotypical extreme religious belief that atheists are devil worshippers. I could be wrong though (probably am). MajorGeek42 11:52, 25 July 2008 (UTC) God pet genders After incorrectly removing the gender of the god pets, I've tested them and gotten the following:- Android: M/F Black angel: F Exile: M/F Cute fairy: M/F Golden knight: F Black cat: M/F Defender: M -- Kasarn 09:24, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Two god pets I once got a black cat from Ehekatl, then converted to Kumiromi, Opatos, Mani and somewhere along the way disbanded black cat. Then I decided to get myself the feat "quality items are generated around you" and converted to Ehekatl. After offering several tons of fish I was offered black cat again (but I got 2 god pets already and didn't take it though). The question is, is it possible to get two god pets of the same type? (by converting to other god and back again, and not disbanding first pet) --Enlait 05:49, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes. -- Kasarn 06:19, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Which one Which one is the best to be with? ForcedDj 09:06, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :None of them are bad or anything, really. Just look around at what abilities and gifts you prefer, mostly. :That said, I go with Eketakl by default, for luck and the dagger's various passive effects. Though with my Fairy Pianist, I chose Opatos for the damage reduction...et cetera. --Kupochama 09:31, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I think I lost the dagger after getting killed. Which is 2nd best? Might pick the wind one. --ForcedDj —Preceding unsigned comment added by 76.18.194.147 (talk • ) 02:12, 15 August 2009 :::Lulwy does seem popular, and a good choice in general, if you don't mind the artifact being a bow. She's speed-themed, which helps just about everyone. ~ Kupochama[1] ] 08:11, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Faith requirements. As I understand it, you need Faith skill at 15, 25, and 40 to obtain each respective reward. But I've just gotten my second at 22.066. Either I'm reading it wrong, or the article is wrong, which is it? 13:42, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :At a guess, I'd say your equipment is giving you a bonus to your Faith (It makes you pious.); bonuses aren't included in your current skill level, except as a #. -- Kasarn 01:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Its not about faith, its about favour —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 15:07, December 17, 2009 At 25.038 Faith Kumiromi becomes indifferent at 2506 favor. After snacking about a bit I've found that I need a Faith of 27 at least to get the reward that is supposedly gotten at 2525 favor and 25 Faith. I've checked my equipment, no -Faith. It *does* check Faith skill, as I tested 27000 favor to see if it was that and no dice. I've also checked ~25.5, ~26.5, offering up to twice past Indifferent in separate tests. Only when I have 27.+ Faith AND offer to Indifferent do I get the "You are my previous valet" message + the gemstone. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Tsenzouken (talk • ) 13:40, January 18, 2010 Pet's Gods I have noticed that my pets' character screens say that they have gods that they follow. I follow Ekatel, by black cat follows Jure and my Tyranosaurus follows Opatos. Is there a way to increase their favor or have them switch gods? —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 14:01, March 13, 2010 :Not without hacking, no. But it doesn't affect anything as far as we know. -Jatopian 17:16, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Game incorrectly believes player has two pets? I started with Kumiromi, got the fairy, then converted to Ehekatl. This would be my 2nd pet, but the game acts like I already have two and refuses to give me another one. Unless this is just a bug, I'm thinking that maybe player-made customs could be mistakenly counted towards the total. Anyone else encouter this problem? 14:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Did you hit the Charisma limit? And I imagine the customs would only count towards the pet limit if they have the Servant class. Check if any of the customs in your party are of that class as well. -- Qazmlpok 16:41, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Did not get a Pet I am currently worshipping kumiromi but it seems i didn't get the pet at all. My Faith skill is at 24 and if i unequip everything that "makes you pious" and try to offer something at an altar i get the message that my god is indifferent. Thus i should have about 24x100+25=2425 favor but i did not get a Pet yet which according to the wiki should be obtained at about 1500 favor. I am playing at normal (not wizard) mode and kumiromi is the first god i am worshipping so i don't have any other god Pets, the only pets i have are the starting dog a little sister and a silver cat and i have 28 charisma. Why did i not get a pet? will i be able to obtain it in the future? (there is a slim chance that at the time i reached 1500 favor i had about 10 or less charisma and/ or was doing escort quests and thus may have had a full party. If that was the case will i still be able to get the pet now?) 16:13, December 13, 2011 (UTC)Lupin *...just to make sure, you did pray after reaching the required amount of favor and receiving a message from your god, right? 00:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC) **Oh so i have to pray in order to recieve the gifts? i actually did not know that. I thought praying only got you blessings/unhexing and because i wanted to save my favor for the special gifts i never prayed. I never read anything about that in the wiki either maybe i missed it but if i didn't someone should add this information. 18:33, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Favor? Is there a way to check how much favor you have? Neoniec 06:12, July 6, 2012 (UTC)Neonie Favor for requested god items. According to the article: Requested God items (e.g. guns for Mani) = 25 favor, even if rotten or cooked. Does this mean that (for example) offering a junk stone to Opatos gets just as much favor as offering a raw ore of diamond? -- Khym Chanur (talk) 23:19, August 21, 2012 (UTC)